1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, thin film type or flat panel type display devices that are organic light emitting display devices and liquid crystal display (LCD) devices have been widely used in everything from small mobile electronic devices to large type display home appliances such as televisions. Such a display device includes a stack structure of a first substrate and a second substrate and a structure for display formed on at least one of the first and second substrates.
After the first substrate and the second substrate of the display device are bonded to face each other, a lighting inspection and a module inspection are performed to check whether or not the display device properly operates. Before the lighting inspection and the module inspection are performed, an inspection pad is exposed by cutting edges of the first substrate and the second substrate. After the first substrate and the second substrate are cut, a grinding process of grinding rough cutting sides of the first substrate and the second substrate may be performed.
By performing the grinding process, edges of the cutting sides of the first substrate and the second substrate are polished, and internal durability of the first substrate and the second substrate against damage is enhanced. Water may also be used during the grinding process and may be filled between the first substrate and the second substrate due to a capillary action phenomenon. The water may make it difficult to separate the pieces of the first substrate and the second substrate when the first substrate and the second substrate are additionally cut because of adhesive forces or may induce corrosion of elements located on the first substrate and the second substrate, which causes deterioration of reliability of the display device. Furthermore, water is not easily removed once it is filled between the first substrate and the second substrate.